Meloetta's Red Shoes
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Meloetta goes on a little nature walk with three fellow female grass types... but she decides to bring alongside her little red shoes! Pretty interesting... wait... what's that Tangela doing, following the girls? Is he interested in those shoes? Hmmmmm...
1. The Start

**Meloetta's Red Shoes  
**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Well, this is interesting. Meloetta used to wear red shoes. That's pretty cute... wait a minute, doesn't Tangela have red shoes? Hmmm... pretty interesting... but I'm sure you'll find out yourselves. Enjoy!

* * *

Meloetta yawned as she woke up from her bed, heading out of her house as she was greeted by Whimsicott, Lilligant, and Leavanny.

"Hey Melly, are you ready for some walking?" Whimsicott stated as she wore a red backpack on her big poofy cotton.

Meloetta giggled, waving her hands at the grass type females. "Well of course! I'll just go get my yellow backpack!" She then quickly ran back into her house.

Lilligant placed her hands on her stomach, wearing a blue backpack. "Golly, it sure is pretty today, isn't it?"

Leavanny raised her right hand in agreement, wearing a purple backpack. "But of course! It's nice, sunny, bright! Perfect for a walk!"

Meloetta came back out, wearing red shoes and sporting a yellow backpack. She giggled as she showed off her shoes. "Aren't these shoes of mine lovely?"

Lilligant bent down, gasping as she pointed at them. "Oh my gosh! Those look great!"

Meloetta giggled as she held her hands together. "Aren't they? They're such a perfect fit!"

Leavanny clapped her hands together. "Oh darling, you have to tell us where you got those shoes!"

Meloetta patted Leavanny on the back. "My secret, silly willy!"

Leavanny and Lilligant both frowned as Whimsicott rubbed the back of her head.

"But Mel, surely you would tell us your secrets!" Whimsicott exclaimed as she shook her stubby little brown arms.

Meloetta stretched as she yawned loudly. "Well, Whimsy, there's some things that have to be kept a little secret." She then lead the group, pointing westward. "Now let's go! There's a beautiful big open plain waiting for us!"

Whimsicott, Lilligant, and Levaanny all cheered in agreement as they followed Meloetta, the four female Pokemon heading westward. Meanwhile in the bushes near Meloetta's house, a sneaky male Tangela was watching, chuckling as he snuck behind the group, keeping his distance and using the bushes as his disguise.


	2. Into The Woods

Meloetta, Whimsicott, Lilligant, and Leavanny were all skipping together towards the western direction, heading into the mystical forest that awaited them inside. Meloetta lead the way, her bright red shoes shining brightly. The Tangela, who was snooping as usual, slowly followed in a pair of bushes, keeping some cover. Leavanny glanced back, murmuring as she observed the bushes.

"Hmmm..." Leavanny bent down, her leafy hands on her hips as she winced, "These bushes... something's in here..."

"Come on, Leavy!" Lilligant exclaimed as she waved her right leafy arm back. "We're not here to stand around! We're here to do exploring!"

Leavanny grumbled as she followed her friends, leaving the bushes behind. Tangela sighed of relief as he closed his eyes, having made a close call.

Meloetta looked around, seeing several Oddish, Hoppip, Cherubi, Bellsprout, Paras, Roselia, and Budew living amongst each other in peace. She clapped her hands together as she cooed, giggling as she raised her left leg. "Awww... these guys are so cute!"

Whimsicott patted Meloetta on the back. "Well, we're all cute, to be fair. It's sort of expected."

Leavanny was rubbing her left arm as she kept looking back, seeing the pair of bushes stopping. "I'm concerned about those bushes... something doesn't seem right."

Meloetta titled her head to the right. "What do you mean, Leavy? Those bushes look fine!"

Leavanny lowered her eyes again. "There's something in those bushes..." She raised her arms, preparing to use X Scissor, when Llligant guarded the bushes.

"Come on, Leavanny. Show some decency!" Liligant shouted back as she shook her head.

Leavanny growled, lowering her arms. "Humph. Fine, but I still don't trust those bushes..."

Meloetta's stomach growled, catching her bu surprise. Meloetta giggled as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Teehee! Looks like this is making me hungry!"

Lilligant's stomach growled also, despite it being odd for such a thing to happen to a plant. Lilligant gasped as she placed her leafy hands on her stomach. "Me too. Let's go settle camp somewhere."

Whimsicott looked around, pointing at a nearby spot that had a sprawling river behind it. "Over there! It's a perfect spot!"

Meloetta, Lilligant, and Leavanny all agreed as the four female Pokemon settled at the spot, with Whimsicott and Leavanny gathering fruit to eat, while Meloetta and Lilligant sat on the stones, sitting next to each other. The Tangela snooped behind a tall oak tree, looking through the leaves with his eyes.


	3. The Tangela Makes His Move

Meloetta, Whimsicott, Lilligant, and Leavanny were having their picnic by the river, munching down on fresh fruits and vegetables gathered from the nearby bushes and trees. Tangela kept watching, putting his eye on Meloetta's red shoes, which were shining brightly.

"Gee, it sure was great to come out here," Meloetta commented as she giggled, munching on the Oran Berries that she was holding in her hands.

Whimsicott nodded in agreement, sucking up some delicious honey. "Yeah! The weather's nice, the forest is lively, and everything seems a-okay!"

Leavanny kept taking glances at the odd bush, feeling that something wasn't right. "I still have a bad feeling about that bush... Something doesn't seem to be quite as all right as we expect..."

Lilligant rubbed the right side of her head, glancing at the bush that Leavanny was talking about. She shook her head. "Leavy, I don't see anything wrong with it. It's just a bush."

Leavanny placed her right hand on her face. "Girls, I'm not kidding. I feel like we're being spied on. There's something about that friggin' bush that I don't like."

Lilligant, Whimsicott, and Meloetta all looked at each other, then back at Leavanny, and giggled in unison. Leavanny growled, standing up and putting aside the grapes and bananas she was holding, approaching the bush and pulling it up, to reveal the Tangela who was watching them.

"Whu oh..." Tangela muttered, shaking his head. "Well, time to take action." He ran towards Meloetta.

Meloetta screamed as Tangela wrapped her with his long vines, diving right into the river. Whimsicott, Lilligant, and Leavanny all gasped as they ran to the river, looking for Meloetta and Tangela, who disapeared under the water.


	4. Fight In The River

Meloetta and the Tangela were tangling in the water for minutes, with Meloetta punching annd kicking the Tangela. The tangela then grabbbed Meloetta with his vines, squeezing her as they were being washed downwards towards the southern direction. Suddenly, a huge rock appeared in the middle, sending both Meloetta and the tangela into the air. Meloetta fell on top of the rock, with Tangela being pulled away by the river. He snatched up Meloetta's red shoes, laughing in victory as he sunk beneath the waves.

Meloetta gasped, noticing that her red shoes were missing. She screamed in horror as she placed both of her hands on her face. "My precious red shoes! No!"

Whimsicott, Lilligant, and Leavanny all ran to Meloetta, jumpinng across the river to join her on the rock. Meloetta sniffled, her eyes filled with tears as she turned around, looking up at the three female grass types.

"That thief... took my red shoes... he took my precious shoes...!" Meloetta sniffled as she began crying, hugging Lilligant tightly.

Lilligant, Leavanny, and Whimsicott all looked at each other and frowned, doing their best to comfort the devastated Meloetta.

The Tangela in question was having a great time with the new red shoes that he stole, wearing them proudly as he laughed, still in the rapid moving water.


End file.
